Akatsuki Kain
Akatsuki Kain (架院 暁, Kain Akatsuki) is Hanabusa Aido's cousin and one of Kaname's "right hands." He is nicknamed "Wild" by several girls of the Day Class due to wearing his shirt unbuttoned. His nickname contradicts his mellow personality. Appearance Kain has a muscular build and a formidable height, the tallest vampire of the Night Class bunch. He seemingly lacks the classically pale vampire complexion. He has burnt-orange,short hair and light-orange eyes. His skin tone is tanner than most Night students. Kain also wears one silver earring in the middle of his left ear and is always seen wearing his shirt unbuttoned, contributing to his reputation as 'Wild.' He has a tattoo in the shape of a flame on his left hip. Personality Akatsuki is a calm person who rarely loses his cool and often needs to reign in an impulsive feud between Aido and Ruka. He is incredibly perceptive and is frequently sensitive to others' feelings. His association with Aido frequently gets him into trouble despite not being directly responsible. He refers to Kaname as their 'Gang Leader.' He is also loyal and protective; the type who would never betray his friends. He reveals that he follows Kaname because Ruka does but someday he hopes to believe in himself. History Akatsuki grew up within a noble family, the Kain family, which was pro-monarchy. His family is part of what is referred to by Asato Ichijo as the “Aido faction” presumably comprised of the Aido, Souen, Kain, Toya and other related clans. He is very close to his cousins, Hanabusa Aido and Ruka Souen having been with them since early childhood. He and the other two children met Kaname once when they were children but did not meet again until years later. Not much is known about his parentage. His original intent in attending Cross Academy was to take care of Hanabusa and Ruka. In the Moon Dormitory he is roommates with Hanabusa Aido. Plot Akatsuki first suspected Zero of killing Shizuka and reported the facts to Kaname. During the attack on the Night Class, he accompanies Ruka and protects the Day Class students. When they question what the Night Class are Akatsuki promises to tell them later. When Hanabusa fails to get Kaname's location after the attack he heads back home with Ruka and Hanabusa. During the following year, Akatsuki appears to now act as Kaname's messenger and remains one of his right-hand men. He now follows Kaname's orders, primarily in order to ensure Ruka's safety who continues to loyally serve Kaname. He even goes far as to fight Aido, who is siding with Yuki. Akatsuki advises Kaname that if he did not put Ruka to safety before she falls into danger he would kill him. However, when Kaname injures Ruka in his fight against Zero, Akatsuki becomes furious and throws a fireball at Kaname's shoulder proclaiming that he will never forgive him. However, Ruka stops him and Kaname escapes. Yuki then gives her blood to Ruka so she can heal. But to everyone's surprise, Akatsuki sucks the blood from Yuki's wrist and gives it to Ruka by kissing her, showing that he loves her. Later, Akatsuki and Ruka join the Hunters at the academy and fight the Pureblood vampires to protect Kaname as he sacrifices himself to forge new anti-vampire weapons. Powers and Abilities Like all aristocrat vampires, Akatsuki has accelerated healing. Akatsuki also has the unique ability to conjure and control fire. Relationships Ruka Souen Akatsuki holds an unrequited love for Ruka Souen and loyally follows her in whatever path she chooses. He is often found leaning on the wall next to the door of the room that Ruka is in with his eyes closed and arms crossed. His strong love for her stops him from having complete loyalty to Kaname Kuran, as Kain once told him that he would never forgive Kaname if he hurt Ruka. Ruka is the centre of Akatsuki's attention and follows her into danger and whatever choice she makes, Akatsuki is even sides with Kaname because of Ruka. Once Akatsuki even kissed Ruka on the forehead when she was stunned after Kaname drank her blood. Quotes *"Even though we both know that our loved one will never so much as look our way, we can't erase that small something within us that continues to hope in vain." *''"What the hell were you trying to do to her?!"'' (To Senri when he was possessed by Rido) Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male character Category:Aristocrat Category:Supporting character Category:Cross Academy Category:Night Class Category:Vampire